1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and more particularly to an apparatus and method for receiving DMB in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) can provide compact disk (CD)-quality level sounds, data and video service, etc. DMB can also provide excellent reception quality to a moving broadcasting receiver. The DMB is classified into terrestrial DMB and satellite DMB according to transmission means (a ground wave or a satellite). That is, DMB is a digital multimedia broadcasting service for providing various high quality digital content (video/audio/data) to a receiver through a cost-effective broadcasting network. The terrestrial DMB provides music and video services using a ground-based terrestrial repeater. The satellite DMB provides a service in a band of 2.6˜2.655 GHz corresponding to the ultra high frequency (UHF). For example, when a transmitting station on a Gwanaksan mountain in Korea transmits the radio wave for the terrestrial DMB, the terrestrial DMB service is provided to metropolitan areas in Korea. When the radio wave for the satellite DMB service is transmitted from the satellite located outside the atmosphere to the Korean Peninsula, entire regions in Korea can simultaneously receive the satellite DMB service. If wireless terminals can receive the DMB, users of the wireless terminals will be able to conveniently use the DMB service.